Many people consume dietary supplements as part of their regular exercise workout. These supplements are typically provided in powder or pill format, and are intended to be mixed with a liquid, such as water, immediately before consumption. Some of these supplements are specifically formulated to be taken before exercise, during exercise, and after exercise. This requires users to carry multiple containers, plastic bags, or the like along with liquid containers to mix such products at the proper time. Such mixing, shaking, and consumption regiments take time away from the exercise routine, and may even lead to consumption errors and a loss of the supplement benefits. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which powder and pill supplements can be easily stored, mixed, and consumed without the disadvantages as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
The apparatus is a system for adding powdered or pill-style additives to a liquid immediately before ingestion. The lid of a beverage container is provided with a plurality of separate compartments. Each compartment is accessed from the top to place supplement powder or a pill, which are designed to be ingested as a solution when mixed with a liquid. At the desired time, the lid is rotated by the user to drop the supplement into the liquid below, without removing the lid. The beverage container can then be shaken, creating the mixture solution, and the resultant mixture is consumed from the beverage container from a drink aperture of the lid. The liquid is then refilled as needed. This process is repeated as necessary for various phases of the exercise routine such as before, during, and after.
Prior art in this field consists of lids for beverage containers that have a compartment with a means to dispense the contents of the compartment into the beverage container via a lever-activated draw door, or otherwise require removal of the lid and manual manipulation to pour the contents of the compartment into the beverage container. Nothing within the prior art enables selective disposition of contents within a compartment of a plurality of compartments by mere rotation of the lid.
Other prior art related devices have lids with a storage compartment leading to a nozzle that selectively permits infiltration of the compartment by liquid of the beverage container to create the mixture while drinking from the nozzle. Additional prior art related devices incorporate a rotating apertured-platform assembly within the beverage container that creates isolated segments of the beverage container when apertures are not aligned, but permits fluid communication between the segments when aligned. Neither the prior art nor a combination of prior art related devices achieve the utility that the current invention achieves.
It is an object of the current invention to enable storage of a plurality of different ingredients within separate compartments of a lid portion of a beverage container, and prevent mixing of any ingredient with any liquid contained within the beverage container, unless a user operates the device to do so.
It is a further object of this invention to enable storage and transport of a plurality of different ingredients within separate compartment of a lid portion of a beverage container without disruption, contamination, or mixing of any of the ingredients contained within each compartment of the lid.
It is a further object of this invention to enable drinking from the lid portion without disruption, contamination, or mixing of any of the ingredients contained within each compartment of the lid.
It is a further object of this invention to enable drinking from the lid portion without mixing of the liquid being consumed from the beverage container with any of the ingredients contained within each compartment, unless a user operates the device to do so.
It is a further object of this invention to selectively dispense an ingredient from any one compartment into an interior space of a beverage container and create a mixture of the ingredient with liquid held in the beverage container by agitation of the mixture without further disruption, contamination, or mixing of any of the remaining ingredients contained within each compartment of the lid.
It is a further object of this invention to enable selective deposition of an ingredient from any one compartment by mere rotation of the lid in a preferred direction.
It is a further object of this invention to enable filling the beverage container and each compartment, as well as discharging the beverage container and each compartment, without the need to remove the lid; however, the lid is removable.
An added benefit of this invention is to provide a specific configuration of the lid so that translucent material of the lid may be exploited to enable a user to quickly ascertain which supplement has been consumed without the need to open the various compartments.
An additional benefit of this invention is to provide a double-shelled beverage container for added insulation.